User blog:Meowlolz/The BF Warr General (meh)
To be a good bf general, you have to at least maintain a good armor build and stats. You can't just run around with less than 20 armor and order others around. People want to trust you for a victory. : Another good note- be a camper first. : When you master being lv 18, getting decent armor, decent stats, and a decent weap, then here comes the real general. FIrst of all, you can't just enter bf and shout out," I'm going to be your general!!." No one can just do that (actually they can if you read further). You need to prove others that you are fit to lead them and tank the hell out to the other egg. When people start seeing you as one of the best they have, they'll start to respect you (don't be bossy, you'll regret it for the rest of your career as a bf camper) : So, again you want people's trust. : Now, perhaps you gained the respects of your fellow peers. You have to lead them for a victory. They expect you to think of mind-blowing tactics to ensure a win. : Strategies (mehhh)- ATTK *Common style of attacking= Suicide warrs (usually non-campers) go first because if the other faction is noted to be very strong, they can slow them down. Next, comes the rest of the warriors fending their way past. Rangers and high-attk mages right behind, they finish off the rest. Last of all, comes the support mages who heal anyone who is injured. *For a weak army- #1 rule- Do NOT back away! If they lose you, you may contribute to a defeat. *First thing to do is to create a strong barrier. Even if it consists of low-lvls and it starts to break, rush forward and don't let yourself back away. In this situation, I would say people who wouldn't care dying to let their faction win. Regroup in a tight barrier and charge towards the egg. Support mages are recommended to stay at the back and double-cast heal everyone. : Strategies- DEF *All Rangers behind egg- kill all offense rangers/ ensnare and weakness warrs. *Warriors rush out and farce (whatever) with warrs and KILL mages who tend to hide behind the gate to heal their warriors and rangers. *Mages behind the egg or hiding behind egg (no multi-shot in bf 2) with rangers to hs hs hs or kill warriors. Do this and slowly inch forward. *Surprise Attack- to get a tie for your bf *Scenario- You have just lost to the other faction. Everyone wants vengeance. They send more than half of their warr/ rangers/ mages inside your faction's spawn. You and several others are stuck lingering near the merc/ knights. #Tell all your people who are in the spawn box to rush together (then again, it depends on whether they want to suicide or not) towards the your merc/ knights. #Timing has to be perfect. While they come out and distract the enemy, bull rush. #As you run, stay near the castle walls. #When you actually manage to get out, hide in a tree and wait if any of the other faction had spotted you. After they confirm that you are not there, wait for a few more seconds. #RUN TO THE EGG. #Ideal to be a lv 18 to do this. Massacre the egg, being also aware of any dead ppl from the other faction. IMPORTANT: Tell your faction to NOT kill anybody. #Kill egg. : And you got a tie for your bf. : A way more easier method? #Bring another warr and a mage and get another warr/ mage/ ranger with you at the spawn and let him tell you what is going on with the other faction. (Are all of the other faction there at our castle?) #Tell them to hide in a tree in the beginning (well, knowing that you lose. I did all this when our bf 2 was at its worse) #All three of you disconnect (optional but highly recommended since the other faction might spot you in the trees) #One of you reconnect, quickly whisper to the warr/ mage/ ranger about the events at your castle. Ask them if the other faction are all at the castle. Count 12 cuz thats the limit and at that time, the other faction always won with a full army. #Tell your faction to NOT kill anybody. #Sneak to the other faction's egg and kill it. : And you got a tie for your bf. : zzz, another way is if you have a good army of ppl and you lost of a hair breath, you can get revenge (well, everyone of your faction wants too anyways) Just do a surprise attk and all rush forward to massacre all the suprised faction. I've seen many people in the other faction actually get a tie for their bf because they actually did this. : Anyways, this is written for Eugenides' sake. I don't know, but my subconcious told me to wrtie this for my bf 2 camper. ( . _ . ) Category:Blog posts